


Home

by capcarolsdanver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Soft Brie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capcarolsdanver/pseuds/capcarolsdanver
Summary: Request: @starslazyandcosy: hiiii !!! I loved your one shot “the endgame” about Brie. Could you write another one, still about Brie and her non celebrity grilfriend. Something maybe cute and fluff (and loooong if you can, don’t hold back :p) about maybe, they move to a bigger house and they have to make choices about their home, the furnitures and rooms in their home leading to talking about their future together maybe ? thaaaanks :p





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated!  
You can find all of my writing or come talk to me @capcarolsdanver on tumblr!  
Please do not repost my writing anywhere without my permission.

“I’m home!” You announced as you walked through the front door of the house you and Brie shared.

“In here, babe!” You heard Brie shout from the lounge room. You put down your bag and your keys and went to join her. “How was work?” She asked as you sat down next to her on the couch.

“It was okay,” you replied as Brie pulled you closer to her so she could kiss you. You returned the kiss and pulled back to smile at her. “Have you heard anything about the house yet?” You asked nervously.

Though you loved the house you and Brie shared now, the two of you had decided a while ago to go on the hunt for something new. After all, Brie had lived here well before you two got together and you both wanted to take the step of buying a house together. Not to mention, you both agreed that you wanted a bigger house to be able to house more guests and Brie was set on setting up a home gym so she could still train while she had time off from prepping for movies.

You’d found a house in Santa Monica that you both absolutely fell in love with the moment you saw it. It was much bigger than the house you lived in now, with 3 guest bedrooms instead of just one, plus there was plenty of room for Brie’s home gym and much more. You had immediately put in an offer for it and were anxiously waiting to hear if it had been approved.

“Not yet,” Brie sighed. Your shoulders fell and Brie placed a comforting hand on your arm. “We’ll find out soon, though. They said we’d hear from them by the end of today so it should be any time now.”

“I think that makes me even more nervous,” you chuckled quietly and Brie laughed too before she pulled you into an embrace. You felt yourself relax into her body as you let her hold you and rest her head on top of yours. “God, I hope we get it. I don’t know if we’ll find another place I’ll love as much.”

“I know, Y/N. Me too.” Brie kissed the top of your head and relaxed into the couch more, pulling you almost on top of her. You stayed there for a while, holding each other until Brie’s phone began to ring, making the two of you spring up. She quickly reached for her phone, shooting you an anxious glance before answering the phone and holding it to her ear.

“Hello?” She greeted. She grabbed one of your hands with her free hand, holding on tightly as she talked to whoever was on the line. You watched her intently, unable to read her expressions or her half of the conversation as she talked. “Really?!” She suddenly exclaimed and locked eyes with you. “Okay. Yeah, we will. Thank you so much.”

She hung up the phone as you sat in anticipation.

“Well?” Brie put her phone aside and looked at you with a slightly shocked expression on her face. “Brie?!”

“I think we just got our house.” You screamed with excitement before jumping on top of Brie.

“Are you serious right now!?” Brie laughed with absolute joy, wrapping her arms around you and offering a wide grin.

“Dead serious.”

“Oh my god,” you laughed before clinging onto Brie and kissing her passionately.

————————

“Well. It’s emptier than I remember.” Brie looked over at you before rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, no shit Captain Obvious,” she chuckled.

After the offer for the house was accepted and all the paperwork had been filled out, you and Brie were the offical home owners of your new house. You had been given the keys and so the two of you found yourself standing inside your house for the first time since you had first seen it. Of course, the house was fully furnished then and so the rooms seemed a lot more spacious now that they were completely empty.

You watched Brie idly walk around the empty living room with a soft smile on her face.

“You know, I kinda completely forgot we actually need to get stuff to put in every single room,” you laughed as you took in the space around you. Brie chuckled before gesturing to a spot near one of the walls.

“My couch is gonna look perfect right here,” she grinned. You sent her a displeased expression.

“Brie, please no.” She turned to you with her mouth slightly open and her brow furrowed.

“Hey! What’s your beef with my couch?” You playfully roll your eyes at her.

“Stop fooling yourself. We both know that couch is the most uncomfortable thing in the world to sit on.”

“But it was the first piece of furniture I bought when I moved out on my own.” She pouted at you and you sighed and made your way to her, placing your hands on her waist and giving her a sympathetic look.

“I know, babe. But this is a brand new place that we have together. Don’t you think it would be nice to start fresh and choose our furniture together, too?” Brie looked down in thought for a moment and then met your eyes again, the pout remaining on her face.

“Hmm. I’m not making any promises but I guess I’ll consider it.” You leaned closer to her and met her lips with your own, immediately wiping the pout from her face as she smiled into the kiss.

“Thank you. That’s all I need to hear,” you said softly, grabbing her hand and pulling her to continue walking throughout the house. You walked down the hallway and glanced into every room.

“So, we’re setting these all up as guest bedrooms, right?” You asked Brie. She shrugged tentatively towards you.

“I guess. For the time being, anyway.” You nodded at her in thought and peered inside the room you were walking passed.

“Well moving day is next week, so we better get some furniture shopping done, huh?”

“Damn, you really want to get rid of my couch that fast, huh?” Brie pouted again and you laughed at her, stopping to give her a kiss on the cheek.

————————

The task of picking out furniture for your entire house ended up being easier than you’d originally thought. Thankfully Brie was taking some time off, and you had managed to take the week off from work too, otherwise you could imagine it would have been a bigger challenge getting everything organised.

Moving day had come along pretty quickly, and there was a team of people from a moving company helping to deliver and set up all the furniture you had chosen together. It was like the house was coming to life right before your eyes, all the different furniture and some art pieces you and Brie had purchased complimenting each other really well as they were all set up in their respective places.

Brie was standing near the dining room, towards the open glass doors leading out to your back yard and looking around the place in awe. You could only imagine she had the same incredible feeling as you did about the place you could now call home.

“This is all a lot more exciting than I thought it would be,” she said in quiet amazement as you approached her. Her eyes danced with absolute joy and you felt a grin take over your face.

“I know. Can you believe this is all ours?” You vaguely gesture around you at the house, shaking your head in disbelief as you and Brie stood together.

You could have sworn you saw tears forming in Brie’s eyes, but before you could really take notice, she offered you one of those smiles that make you fall further in love with her, her eyes crinkling at the sides as she pulled you in by your waist. She rested her forehead against yours for a moment, quietly giggling, before tenderly kissing you.

You smiled into the kiss, which was quickly broken up by the sound of someone awkwardly clearing their throat. You and Brie looked towards one of the movers who gave you an apologetic smile.

“Sorry to interrupt. Uh, do you mind showing us which furniture you want in which guest room?” He threw his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of a few other guys, all standing with boxes and parts of what you assumed was bedroom furniture.

“Oh yeah, of course!” Brie happily replied. She removed her arms from around your waist and made her way over to the guys, disappearing with them down the hall towards the guest bedrooms.

You sighed contently as you stepped through the doors to the back yard. Much like the house, the yard was also a really good size. You and Brie had wanted a pool, which you got. The hot tub you also got was just an added bonus. Brie already had two dogs before you started dating which you absolutely loved, and you thought the yard would be perfect for them too.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by another mover who had been setting up your large outdoor table. He had obviously finished what he was doing and began heading back inside before stopping near you. He offered you a kind smile.

“This is a great house you’ve got yourself.” You nodded in agreement, the smile yet to leave your face. “I’d love to move to a place like this one day, it’s a really nice house for a family. Do you two have any kids?”

“Oh. No,” you said, a bit taken aback. “We actually aren’t even married yet.” You chuckled slightly and offered an awkward shrug.

“Huh.” The mover seemed slightly surprised by your answer. “Well, I guess there’s always time. And hey, at least you can always just convert one of those guest rooms into a baby nursery or something.”

He gave you a friendly nod before leaving you alone. You lost yourself in your thoughts for a moment before arms wrapped around your waist from behind and pulled you in towards a warm body.

“Hey, baby,” Brie breathed out. She placed a kiss behind your ear and rested her chin on your shoulder. You hummed in greeting, your hands coming to rest on Brie’s arms.

“The guys said they’re almost done, they just need to finish up in the bedrooms. Then we’ve finally got the place to ourselves.” You quietly hummed again, and Brie very quickly picked up on your sudden quietness. “You okay?” She softly asked, bringing her lips to your shoulder to offer a reassuring kiss to it.

“Mhmm.” You turned around in Brie’s arms and brought your own arms to rest over her shoulders. Her eyes moved across your face, at first with concern until she watched a soft smile take over your face. “I’ve never been better,” you whispered and your smile grew as Brie let out a laugh and pulled you in for yet another kiss.

————————

You stretched your arms with a satisfied sigh as you padded towards the living room. It had been a long day and you were glad to finally have the house to yourselves. Brie was already sitting on your new couch watching whatever was on the tv but looked over at you when you joined her.

“I’m so pissed off that you might have actually been right about my couch this whole time.” Her pout was back on her face and you laughed at her.

“See, I told you,” you shrugged. “This one is like heaven in comparison.” Brie playfully rolled her eyes at you and you looked at her with a smug expression on your face.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it, it’s amazing,” Brie deadpanned. You chuckled as she wrapped her arm over your shoulders and you shuffled closer to her to let her pull you into her side. You laid your head on her shoulder, and she rested her cheek against the top of your head.

“This is nice,” you mumbled contently and Brie hummed in agreement as a comfortable silence fell between the two of you. You both idly watched the tv for a few minutes before Brie spoke up again.

“So.. Did some of the movers also ask you if we had kids or was it just me?” She questioned. You lifted you head from Brie’s shoulder to look at her, forcing her to bring her own head back up too.

“Seriously? I thought it was just me!” You exclaimed. Brie chuckled and looked at you.

“Yeah, I guess this house could maybe give off a strong family vibe?” She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just know I loved it from the moment I saw it.” You watched her as she bit her lip in thought and seemed to daydream for a moment.

“Be honest, though,” you said, snapping her back to reality as she curiously looked at you. “When we first came here to look at the house, did you think maybe one of those guest bedrooms could one day make a pretty good baby nursery?” Brie paused for a moment to consider her answer.

“Well yeah. In the future, maybe.” She grinned slightly. “But you know I’ve gotta marry you first before any of that can happen.”

“Oh yeah?” You asked, a grin taking over your face in response.

“Of course, baby. You seriously think I don’t plan on marrying you?” She scoffed. “As if.”

“Well that’s good, because I definitely plan on marrying you. Soon, preferably.” Brie smirked at you.

“Mm, I like the sound of that.” She practically purred, leaning over to kiss you passionately. You melted into the kiss and she guided you to lay down on the couch, moving her body on top of yours. Her hands began exploring your body and she continued kissing you, the intensity increasing every second until you had to break from the kiss to catch your breath.

Her lips made their way down your jawline, kissing and nipping down to your neck and letting her teeth rake along the sensitive skin. You let out a soft moan and Brie’s hands gripped tightly to your hips as she lifted her head to look at you, unable to stop herself from leaning down to kiss your lips again.

“How about we take this to the bedroom? I kinda want to see how much that new bed can handle.” She raised her eyebrows playfully, earning a laugh from you, and she quickly stood up, pulling you to your feet and towards your bedroom for what you can only imagine was going to be an eventful first night in your new home.


End file.
